


Heterochromia

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Changing Eye Color AU, Fluff, Heterochromia au, Kissing, Light Angst, Logan is a lovestruck nerd, M/M, Patton has some insecurities, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Patton was at the core of a lot of Thomas’s feelings. And not that this was new news, all the other sides knew this. There was a reason they called him the “heart” after all. However, there was something odd that happened to Patton because of his emotions. His right eye would change colors. While his left eye would stay the same warm brown color, the other would change according to his emotions. When he was happy, it would be a golden yellow. When he was sad, it was a dark blue, so dark it was nearly black. When he was scared or anxious, it would turn purple. When he was calm, it was light blue. And the list of colors could go on and on. So yes, Patton’s right eye could change colors. And he hated it. It made him feel ugly and out of place. Thankfully, none of the other sides seemed to notice his… condition. That is, until now.





	1. Logan's Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from an AMAZING prompt request I got on tumblr. I now am very much in love with this au and have decided to write more of it. It will be posted both here and on my tumblr: @storytellerofuntoldlegends

Patton was at the core of a lot of Thomas’s feelings. And not that this was new news, all the other sides knew this. There was a reason they called him the “heart” after all. However, there was something odd that happened to Patton because of his emotions. His right eye would change colors. While his left eye would stay the same warm brown color, the other would change according to his emotions. When he was happy, it would be a golden yellow. When he was sad, it was a dark blue, so dark it was nearly black. When he was scared or anxious, it would turn purple. When he was calm, it was light blue. And the list of colors could go on and on.

So yes, Patton’s right eye could change colors. And he  _ hated  _ it. It made him feel ugly and out of place. Thankfully, none of the other sides seemed to notice his… condition. That is, until now.

 

Patton was fuming. Someone was being hateful towards Thomas, and while at first it made him sad, he was now livid. He just couldn’t understand how someone could be so awful! Because of this, his eye was blood red and was practically glowing. He was angrily pacing back and forth in his room when suddenly, there came a knocking at his door. He marched over to the door and flung it open to see Logan standing there with a concerned look on his face.

“What?” Patton hissed.

“I just wanted to see how you were holding up. You are Thomas’s ‘heart’ and I wanted to-” Logan’s sentence was cut off by a choked gasp as he looked Patton in the eyes. And just like that, the anger was gone. Sadness clenched around Patton’s heart like a vice, because now Logan knew and was probably disgusted by it. The once blood red eye slowly started to change into a deep, dark blue. He started to close the door, but was stopped by Logan.

“Patton… your eye, how long has it- why does… that’s absolutely fascinating,” Logan rambled. Patton stepped backwards in confusion. His dark blue eye started to shift to a lighter tone, and it now looked slightly more purple than blue.

“It’s... j-j-just sorta always d-done this,” Patton stammered, looking down at the floor. Logan reached out and lovingly grasped Patton’s jaw, gently forcing him to look up and meet his gaze. Patton’s eye now became a vibrant purple, and his heart was pounding out of his chest.

“So beautiful. Why does it change like that?” Logan murmured. Patton blushed, and his eye shifted to magenta.

“It- it has to do with what I’m feeling. The different colors represent emotions,” Patton explained sheepishly.

“That’s incredible. I feel like an idiot for not noticing it sooner,” Logan replied softly.

“You’re not an idiot, Logan. Besides, I’d rather not have anyone notice it. I hate my different eyes,” Patton muttered. The magenta color started to fade, and his eye once again became the dark blue. Logan gasped, and his other hand came up to cup Patton’s face.

“How could you say that? They’re gorgeous and simply stunning! I think it’s fascinating how your right eye changes because of your emotions. And if I wasn’t falling for you before, I definitely am now,” Logan exclaimed in a rush. Patton’s eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed once more. His right eye shifted yet again and became magenta.

“What?” Patton gasped. A blush spread out over Logan’s cheeks and the tips of his ears grew red.

“I said that last part out loud, didn’t I? You probably think I’m an idiot,” Logan said, stepping back and removing his hands from Patton’s face. Patton’s eye became a light pink, and he reached out and clasped Logan’s hands.

“You’re not an idiot, Logan. I could never think that of you,” Patton murmured, his brown eye and pink eye meeting both of Logan’s brown ones. Logan tentatively stepped closer.

“What does pink mean?” Logan asked. Patton smiled.

“I think it means that I’m falling for you too, Logan,” Patton replied. A true grin broke out over Logan’s face.

“May I kiss you, Patton?” Logan murmured, moving closer to Patton. Soon, their lips were practically touching, and their breaths were mingling together.

“Yes,” Patton breathed out. Logan closed the distance between them, gently pressing his lips to Patton’s. Patton released Logan’s hands and brought his own up to tangle in Logan’s hair. Logan’s arms snaked around his waist and tugged Patton even closer. 

When the two of them finally broke apart, each of them gasping for air, Logan noticed that Patton’s eye had changed once again. It was a shimmering golden yellow, with tinges of pink on the outer rim of the iris.

“Due to your eye, I’d say you’re feeling a mix of joy and love,” Logan theorized. Patton giggled.

“Yup!” he replied enthusiastically. Logan hummed in appreciation, and leaned in to kiss Patton once more.  


	2. Morning Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One morning, Logan is cuddling with Patton, and finds himself becoming lost in Patton's eyes.

A few days after Logan's discovery of Patton's condition, the two of them started dating. And Logan had never been happier. Patton's eye was almost always the golden yellow of happiness, or the light pink of adoration, or a combination of both. And Logan loved watching the colors change. He was always bad with reading the emotions of others, but he was getting better at it thanks to Patton's eye.

On one particular morning, Logan and Patton were curled together on Patton’s bed, their legs tangled together and Logan’s arms around Patton. Logan was staring into Patton’s eyes, absolutely mesmerized by them. While his left eye was the same cinnamon brown color as Logan’s, his right eye was a light pink hue that became golden yellow at the edge of the iris. It was like an early morning sky, with the first golden rays of light chasing the darkness away and making the skies pink. Except for Patton’s eye was much more enchanting than a simple sunrise. Suddenly, Patton’s eye started to shift. The light pink darkened and became a vibrant magenta. It spread throughout Patton’s eye, until there was only a rim of gold left.

“I made you flustered again, didn’t I?” Logan asked, chuckling lightly.

“Maybe a little. Guess I’m still not used to you knowing about my eye, or the fact that you keep insisting that it’s beautiful, or about how you’re mine,” Patton gushed, the color around his pupil becoming light pink again, but the vivid magenta and golden rim still remaining. 

“Your eye, and everything else about you, is gorgeous, Patton. I can hardly believe you’re mine as well,” Logan murmured. Patton giggled, and his eye started to shift more and more to light pink. The golden yellow started to become more apparent as well, and Logan found himself once more getting lost in the kaleidoscope that was Patton’s eye. Patton smiled softly, and leaned in to gently kiss Logan, bringing him out of his awestruck stupor.

“You’re so cute, Logan,” Patton said after he pulled away. His eye was now fully pink, with golden flecks interspersed.

“Falsehood. You are cuter,” Logan protested softly. Magenta flickered through Patton’s eye briefly, but it soon returned to the light pink.

“Maybe, but you’re still pretty cute, too,” Patton replied, then kissed Logan again to stop him from protesting further. Logan sighed into the kiss, and gently, sweetly kissed Patton back.     


End file.
